


Kageyama The Mediator

by bloopy



Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arguments, Gen, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Slightly - Freeform, This was cathartic to write, although tbh these are pretty common spoilers, letting your underclassmen handle things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloopy/pseuds/bloopy
Summary: After an argument with his best friend, Iwaizumi stays over at Kageyama's house. Kageyama isn't sure what's going on, but he's going to make sure his senpai don't finish high school with any regrets.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru
Series: Kitagawa Daiichi Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086242
Comments: 4
Kudos: 94





	Kageyama The Mediator

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I know the arguments may seem kinda dumb but from my experience, when emotions are heightened you dont always make the best arguments but everything can still offend you and it becomes harder to calm down and see things from the other persons POV.

Kageyama was washing the dishes from his dinner. In the background, one of the Russian volleyball league matches was playing in the living room. He sighed as he rinsed another plate thinking about how there was only one month of school left and now that Nationals were over, he had no excuse to not be studying for his end of year exams.

KNOCKNOCKNOCK!

Kageyama walked up to the door wondering who it could be.

He opened the door and saw:

“Iwaizumi-senpai?”

“Hey Kageyama-kun. I have a small favor to ask you.”

“Uhh sure thing senpai.”

“Can I stay at your place for a couple of days. I’m trying to avoid someone.”

Kageyama blinked a few times, unsure if he had heard him correctly. Finally after rubbing his eyes and checking that iwaizumi was still there, he invited him in.

Iwaizumi sat on the couch as Kageyama was still trying to process the turn of events. Iwaizumi was at his house two days ago with the other Seijoh players. The five of them had gathered for a surprise party to celebrate Kageyama and Karasuno making the top 8. (Or for Oikawa, that at least Shiratorizawa didn’t get to nationals for the 6thtime in a row.)

After a few more minutes of silence, Iwaizumi sighed and looked up at Kageyama.

“So you’re probably wondering why I’m here.”

“I’m just a little confused. I thought you were going to stay at Oikawa-senpai’s house because your parents are on a business trip.” Kageyama remembered how excited Oikawa was when he was telling his underclassmen about all the alien movies he downloaded to watch with Iwaizumi.

“Yeah…….so there was something that happened, and I can't stay there anymore, but I also realized that my house key isn’t with me and since I don’t want to break the lock, I need another place to stay until my parents come back.”

Kageyama was still confused but decided that if his senpai didn’t want to elaborate then he shouldn’t force him.

“Alright. The guest room is the second room down the hall that’s next to the kitchen. Unless you want to stay in another room in the house?”

“No thank you Kageyama this is perfect. I’ll go put my things there if you don’t mind.”

Once Iwaizumi left to the room, Kageyama decided he needs an expert opinion. He picked up his phone and called the one person who seemed to know everything about people’s affairs.

“Kageyama? You’re actually calling someone?”

“Hey Kunimi. Am I interrupting anything?”

“Oh nah. I was about to take my before-bed nap, but I suppose I can wait a couple of minutes. What's up?”

“You know how Iwaizumi-senpai was going to spend the next couple of weeks at Oikawa-senpai’s house?”

“Yeah?”

“He knocked on my door and asked if he could stay here instead.”

“What! Did he say why?”

“No he just said things happened and he wants to avoid someone.”

“Well he was normal enough during practice. So was Oikawa-senpai. Maybe Oikawa-senpai got surprise guests or something?”

“I don’t know. I mean if he did, then would he not be able to tell me that?”

Kunimi paused for a few minutes. “You know what, Kageyama. I’ll call you again tomorrow after practice. Maybe they’ll act different or something. And if not then I can try asking Hanamaki-senpai and Matsukawa-senpai if they know anything.”

“Yeah sure thing Kunimi. Enjoy your nap.”

“Don’t judge. Naps are the greatest invention.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes and hung up. He decided to do at least a couple of problems on his English worksheet because he knew Tsukishima would kill him tomorrow if he showed up with nothing.

A couple of hours (and a lot of procrastinating) later, Kageyama finally finished most of his homework. He looked up and saw the time was 8pm. Iwaizumi hadn’t left his room since going to up his stuff down, so Kageyama decided to go and ask if he wants some dinner.

He walked towards the room, noticing that the door was slightly ajar. Before he could knock, he peeked inside and saw….

“Iwaizumi-senpai.” Kageyama whispered. His senpai was sitting on the bed with his knees drawn to his chest and head down. Kageyama could see his shoulders shaking and hear the quiet sobs. He had never once seen Iwaizumi cry like that before because usually he got angry when he was upset. Kageyama took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

“One second please!” Iwaizumi said after clearing his throat to try and make his voice sound normal. He walked to the door and opened it to see Kageyama standing there.

“Oh hey Kageyama-kun. Sorry I didn’t come out.”

“Oh that’s fine Iwaizumi-senpai. Do you want something to eat?”

“Thanks but I’m not that hungry right now. I’ll have breakfast tomorrow though. I may leave a bit early because I have to catch an earlier train to get to Seijoh so don’t worry about me if you don’t see me in the morning okay?”

Kageyama nodded. He woke up at sunrise anyways for his morning run, so he was probably going to see Iwaizumi anyway. Hopefully he’d be more open to talking. Kageyama bade his senpai goodnight and walked upstairs without getting dinner. The thought of his senpai broken down in tears made him loose his appetite and he hoped Kunimi would figure something out tomorrow.

* * *

Iwaizumi was right. Kageyama got back from his morning run and his senpai had already left, although he wasn’t exactly sure if he actually needed to get to school that early or was just hoping not to run into Kageyama. The fact that Kageyama didn’t see him only made him more worried and unable to focus in school. Thankfully, he already had a horrible track record for focusing so no one called him out on it. Unfortunately, he was expected to do work in volleyball practice.

“OI! KAGEYAMA A MIDDLE SCHOOLER COULD HAVE SEEN THAT DUMP COMING! WHERE IS YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!” Coach Ukai loved his team, but sometimes they made him question all his life choices. He sighed and called for a break from the practice match hoping it would give everyone time to cool down.

Kageyama sighed and walked over to get water before he was assaulted by the others for his bad mood.

“Bakayama! You losing your touch or something? If you’re going to be that bad, then maybe I should play setter instead!” Hinata jumped around his friend.

“Please no. You’d just jump and spike any receive that we send over to you and we’d lose every match because of your stupidity.”

“TSUKISHIMA!” As Hinata launched himself at Tsukishima, Yamaguchi walked up to their grumpy friend.

“Kageyama are you feeling okay?”

“I’m fine.”

“Ahh are you sure about that?”

“Of course I’m sure!”

“Leave him Yamaguchi. The king probably thinks we’re not good enough to help with his problems.”

“It’s not me that’s having a problem, it’s someone else!”

The other three stared at Kageyama. Finally Hinata spoke.

“Well if someone you know is having a problem, we can help. Or at least Kindachi and Kunimi. You don't have to figure it out all alone.”

Tsukishima stared at Hinata incredulously. “Why did a halfway decent idea actually come out of your mouth?”

“Shut up!”

“Thanks you guys but I don’t even know the details myself. So you can't really help me there.”  
  


Before anyone could respond to that, coach called them back putting an end to their conversation.

* * *

Kageyama arrived home after practice and Iwaizumi was still not back. He sighed and decided the best thing to do was get started on dinner. He chose to make agedashi tofu because he remembered it was Iwaizumi’s favorite food. As he was putting the finishing touches on the meal, he heard the door open.

“Welcome home Iwaizumi-senpai!” Kageyama said. When he didn’t hear a response he turned around.

“Senpai!!”

Iwaizumi looked like he had gotten into a fight, where he was the loser. He had a black eye and split lip that had a wad of tissues on it. He wasn’t even standing on his own, instead Hanamaki Takahiro, the third-year wing spiker, was holding him up.

“Yooo Kageyama. Um do you have a first aid kit by any chance?”

Kageyama nodded and went to fetch it from the bathroom while Hanamaki helped put Iwaizumi on the couch.

When he came back, the two of them were whispering furiously, but both of them stopped when they saw him.

“Here you go Hanamaki-san.”

Hanamaki thanked him and began cleaning the cut on Iwaizumi’s lip while Kageyama went and got an ice pack for the black eye. After some silence, Kageyama couldn’t take it anymore.

“Iwaizumi-senpai! Who was able to land a hit on you?”

Hanamaki snorted and replied instead.

“Probably the last person you’d expect. Anyways kid don’t worry about old Iwa over here. He's just being stubborn. Both sides are.”

Iwaizumi growled. “I’m not being stubborn. It’s his own dumb fault for thinking he's better than the rest of us by not telling us. Unless you’re fine with accepting it without any explanation.”

“Oi I never said I was. But when you idiots have to get in fights, it means the rest of us have to step in and deal with the fallout.”

They both began to glare at each other and Kageyama decided he should interfere before things got worse and Iwaizumi got punched again.

“I made agedashi tofu. There’s enough for all three of us if you guys are done.”

The two third years looked at him before both of their stomachs simultaneously growled.

Hanamaki laughed. “Well that answers that question. Kindaichi always says that you make good food so let’s try it.”

* * *

After the meal and cleaning up, Hanamaki thanked Kageyama for his hospitality and told him to keep an eye on Iwaizumi before leaving. Iwaizumi then ruffled Kageyama's hair and said he was going to take a bath leaving Kageyama all alone. He went up to his room and noticed a missed call from Kunimi, so he called him back.

“Hey Kunimi.”

“Yo Kageyama. I’ll put you on speaker. Kindaichi is here too.”

“Okay sure.” There was some shuffling around before Kindaichi’s voice rang out.

“Hey Kageyama!”

“Hello. So did you discover anything?”

“Yeah. Me and Kindaichi noticed that Iwaizumi-senpai was working with Yahaba-san today for his sets. He’s done that before but usually Oikawa-senpai would be there to help Yahaba-san or it would be because coach asked him to. But even coach was surprised today when Iwaizumi-senpai said that’s what he wanted to do.”

“So you think Oikawa-senpai is the one he’s arguing with?”

“I mean it’s the most likely solution. They didn’t speak to each other all of practice but that’s because they went out of their way to work on opposite sides of the gym. Also, Oikawa-senpai was more serious than usual. He didn’t even use any nicknames!”

Kageyama knew how much Oikawa loved his nicknames. Still, this was odd.

“So you’re saying Oikawa-senpai punched Iwaizumi-senpai?”

“WHAT!”

“WHAT!”

Kindaichi and Kunimi’s voices rang out simultaneously.

Kageyama quickly recounted to them what had happened and after a couple of minutes of silence, Kindaichi replied.

“There’s no way. I mean Iwaizumi-senpai gets violent with Oikawa-senpai, but he never hits hard enough to seriously hurt him. Also Oikawa-senpai never retaliates physically!”

“Yeah Kindaichi is right. Hanamaki-senpai didn’t say anything?”

“No it’s like I told you, they stopped whispering when I got in the room.”

The first years were all very confused and concerned. Eventually they decided the best course of action was to see how Oikawa looked tomorrow and try asking about what happened during practice. They bade farewell to each other and hung up.

Kageyama sighed as he lay down on the bed. Oikawa and Iwaizumi had always come as a pair, what could be serious enough to cause them to separate?

* * *

The next couple of days passed with no developments from either side. Kageyama and Iwaizumi only interacted when it was dinner time, and Iwaizumi always managed to ask questions about Kageyama’s studies that would require lengthy explanations leaving Kageyama no time to ask his own questions. Kunimi and Kindaichi got no news out of any of their upperclassmen either. The second years had told them it was better not to get involved, and the third years either avoided the topic completely or told them to not ask at all.

Finally, the weekend came and as Kageyama was about to make breakfast, Kunimi called him again.

“Hello?”

“I have an idea.”

“Oh um that’s good?”

“If those two are fighting, then that means that Oikawa-senpai doesn’t know where Iwaizumi-senpai is.”

“Yeah he probably doesn’t.”

“Okay so this plan could work. But it involves you playing a very big role.”

Kageyama sighed wondering what Kunimi was going to make him do.

“You need to go have lunch with Oikawa-senpai.”

“What.”

“You heard me. You’re totally his favorite and since you’re not in Seijoh he won’t suspect anything.”

“But you don’t know he's going to tell me anything!”

“No but if he's going to tell any of us, it’ll be you. Anyways do that today and report back. I'm going back to sleep.”

“Kunimi wait!” Kageyama heard the beeping tone and cursed Kunimi for his obsession with sleeping.

He sighed and flicked through his contacts unsure of how best to go about this. Before he could do anything, Iwaizumi walked out into the kitchen.

“Hey Kageyama-kun.” He smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes. None of his smiles did recently and it was breaking Kageyama’s heart.

“Hey senpai. I was about to make eggs. Do you want some?”

“Ah I can make my own.”

“Don’t worry about it senpai! I mean after all, soon you’ll be off at university and I don’t know when we’ll get to do this again.” The third years had officially passed down the mantel to Ennoshita as the new captain with Tanaka as the new vice. The first years were suddenly acutely aware that graduation was in three weeks which means that soon, their senpai will all be gone. To Kageyama, that also meant his senpai in other schools would be gone too and he realized that he had no idea where they were going to go.

Kageyama continued making eggs when he heard Iwaizumi clear his throat.

“Hey Kageyama. Can I ask you something?”

“Sure senpai.”

“Your third years. Sawamura and the others, do you know what they're going to be doing after graduation?”

“Oh yeah they told us yesterday after we officially chose the new captain. Daichi-senpai is going to be joining the police academy here in Miyagi. Suga-senpai is going to the local university. His entrance exam scores were apparently enough to get him a full scholarship and he’s thinking about a teaching degree. Asahi-senpai is the only one that isn’t sure, so he's going in as an undecided major at the local university. Kiyoko-san is going to be doing a business degree here too.”

“So all four of them are staying here in Miyagi?”

“As far as I’m aware.”

“Did they mention why they wouldn’t want to go anywhere else?”

“Umm not really. I think it’s because what they want to do can be found here, so there’s no reason for them to leave. Apparently it’s more expensive in Tokyo and other places. Actually, what do you want to do senpai? You never told us.”

“Yeah well because I’m not sure what I want to do.”

“So you’re going in undecided like Asahi-senpai?”

Iwaizumi didn’t answer the question. Kageyama set the plate of eggs in front of him and as he began to eat, Iwaizumi asked a question of his own.

“If I told you I wanted to go abroad, what would you say?”

Kageyama thought about it for a second. He would be sad if Iwaizumi decided to leave next year but at the same time…..

“I’ve always dreamt of playing abroad for a foreign team. So I can't get too upset if someone says they want to travel. Also if your family is still here you have to come visit I suppose.”

Iwaizumi got a funny look on his face and didn’t say anything else for the rest of breakfast. Somehow, Kageyama felt like he answered wrong.

* * *

A few hours later, Kageyama was walking across town to find the diner that Oikawa had picked out. He seemed overly excited for their lunch today and even made Kageyama promise that ‘senpai would pay the bill.’

Finally he found a small sushi diner and walked in. Oikawa was very easily spotted because the second he walked in through the door someone began shouting “TOBIO-CHAAAAN! COME TO SENPAIIII!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes and sat down after greeting him. After some small talk, Oikawa got a somewhat serious look on his face and put down his chopsticks.

“So Tobio-chan. How’s Iwa-chan doing?”

Kageyama choked. “Umm I don’t know Oikawa-senpai. I saw him when we all had dinner together.”

“So who’s sleeping in your guest room?”

“Umm….”

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “Honestly Tobio-chan you're too sincere to be a good liar. Also Hanamaki told me. He also said you’re a good cook and he's a very picky eater so you should feel proud.”

Kageyama groaned. He should have seen this coming. He sighed and answered the question.

“Iwaizumi-senpai is doing fine. I don’t see him much because he's very busy.”

“Oh? Busy? When did you last see him?”

Kageyama knew there was no point in lying. “This morning for breakfast.”

“Did you talk about anything interesting?”

“He asked me what our third years want to do for college and stuff.”

Oikawa hummed and rested his head on his chin. He didn’t say anything for a couple of minutes and then finally, he looked into Kageyama’s eyes sadly.

“What do you want to do in the future Tobio-chan?”

Kageyama didn’t really need to think about it. He had always known what he wanted to do.

“I’m going to play professional volleyball. Maybe even for a foreign team like in Italy or something.”

Oikawa smiled one of his rare sincere smiles.

“Well I know you’ll be able to do it Tobio-chan. Have you told anyone else this idea?”

“I mean Hinata and I were discussing it. We promised each other that we would meet each other on opposite sides of the net again one day.”

“So shrimpy wants to play in the big leagues too. Did anyone have a problem with you guys wanting to play in the foreign leagues?”

“No. Suga-senpai just said he needs to teach me how to do an autograph. Iwaizumi-senpai didn’t say anything when I told him though.”

Oikawa raised his eyebrows at that. “Oh. Nothing?”

“No.”

Kageyama felt like he was given a very big piece to the puzzle, but he didn’t know what it was. He decided that the best solution was just to ask outright.

“Oikawa-senpai. What’s going on between you guys?”

Oikawa looked at him sheepishly. “Will you accept it if I don’t tell you what's going on?”

“Are you not telling me what’s going on because you think I won’t understand or because it’s something super private? Because the second one I’ll accept, but I’m not a child and neither are Kunimi and Kindaichi. You can't choose what we can and can't understand.”

Oikawa stared at Kageyama before smiling ruefully. “Well look at you Tobio-chan.”

Kageyama stared at Oikawa, wondering what he would say next.

“Alright I’ll tell you what’s going on. You can tell the other two as well. They're bound to find out eventually. I’ve decided I'm going to Argentina. To play volleyball.”

Kageyama waited for a few more seconds to see if Oikawa would say something else. When it looked like he wasn’t going to, he smiled.

“That’s great news Oikawa-senpai! You’re going to have a lot of amazing players over there! Which teams are you thinking of? Or have you already been picked? How do you even get picked for a foreign team? Can you speak any other languages?”

Oikawa laughed and held up a hand. “Slow down Tobio-chan. Glad to see that you're excited for it.”

“So what does this have to do with you and Iwaizumi-senpai?”

“Well……its mostly my fault. We had planned on going to university together and had gotten into the same place. But at the last minute I met an old mentor of mine, and he inspired me to try going out of Japan. I didn’t think I’d get in, not when places like Argentina are so good. But I did. So when Iwaizumi came over, he found the letter and assumed that I was hiding it from him. He got upset and left, that’s when I'm assuming he came over to your place.”

Kageyama stared at Oikawa for a couple of minutes.

“That’s it?? Iwaizumi-senpai is reasonable! Didn’t you tell him it was an accident?”

“Well……he got upset because of that, and I suppose one thing led to another and we started arguing. It got physical a couple of days later, as you probably saw when Makki took him home. We….both said things we regret and to be frank I’m a bit upset with him too! But I leave almost immediately after graduation. I don’t want my last memories of high school to be of us fighting.” Oikawa trailed off, deep in thought.

“Ah.” Kageyama said. He wasn’t exactly sure how to help. Oikawa and Iwaizumi were inseparable, everyone knew that. On the court it was like they could read each other’s minds. He needed to get Iwaizumi’s perspective if he was going to figure this out, but for now…..

“Oikawa-senpai. We’re going to try and help you. I don’t want you guys to hate each other either. I’m sure whatever you said it wasn’t as bad as you think.” Oikawa grinned at that and began remembering the argument.

* * *

_“Iwa-chaaaan! I made popcorn!” Oikawa walked up ready to start their alien movie marathon. He was so excited that for the last couple of weeks, he’d be able to spend almost all day with his best friend. When he got upstairs, his heart skipped a beat. Iwaizumi was holding a letter. A letter that Oikawa thought he had hidden until he could think of what to say._

_“Oi. What’s the meaning of this?”_

_“I-I-Iwa-chan! Were you looking through my private drawers?”_

_“Stop avoiding the question. What is the meaning of this?” He waved the letter around angrily._

_“I swear I was going to tell you. I just needed to figure out how and when.”_

_“What do you mean figure out when! Were you going to tell me right before you leave or something? What is staying in Japan not good enough for you?”_

_“Iwa-chan! I’ve told you that I wanted to play for the foreign leagues before! Why is this such a shock!”_

_“Because I thought you’d be playing after we finished college together! Not just freaking leave right after high school!”_

_“Well I didn’t think I’d get it! I just applied and figured if I got rejected then whatever, and if I got in we could celebrate!”_

_“Celebrate what? My best friend leaving me?”_

_Oikawa was starting to get pissed. Was it so hard for Iwaizumi to give him a simple congratulations? Sure this was sudden, but plans change! Iwaizumi had to know that!_

_“I didn’t realize I had to run every life choice I make by you and see if you approve.”_

_Iwaizumi growled. “You don’t. But I figured that as your best friend, you would tell me if you decided to make such a major change! We were going to live together in Tokyo man! Now I have to be alone?”_

_“Oh wow how inconvenient for you. You have to be alone in Japan while I have to be alone on the other side of the world. Sorry for assuming that you would be happy for me instead.” Oikawa replied scathingly. The anger was starting to grow, and he could feel himself loosing control._

_“You don’t have to be alone. You’re choosing to be alone and leaving me!”_

_“Didn’t realize that Iwa-chan was so reliant on me. Did you expect me to stay attached to you forever? Or are you just scared that you’ll have to make your own friends for once in your life?” Oikawa knew he was toying with a fine line here, especially when he was the only one who knew how hard Iwaizumi found it to make new friends because of his shyness, and how usually his friends were Oikawa’s friends first._

_Iwaizumi looked up at him, a fire burning in his eyes. “At least people like me for who I am when they get to know me. Not some stupid fake personality I put on because of my own insecurities.”_

_Oikawa gaped. Oh he wanted to pull out the big guns. Alright._

_“You want to talk about insecurities? Alright. You sure you aren’t just jealous because I’m good enough at volleyball to make a career out of it? You sure you aren’t just jealous that I’m finally moving on towards my passion and you're stuck realizing that there isn’t anything you really love enough to make a career out of?”_

_Iwaizumi threw the letter down and crossed his arms._

_“Why would I be jealous of someone who could never make it to nationals no matter how hard they tried?”_

_Oikawa’s breath hitched._

_“Well. I wasn’t the one who missed that last spike that lost us our last chance. A real ace would have made it in.”_

_Wait. Oikawa clapped his hand over his mouth. That was definitely crossing a line, and the look on Iwaizumi’s face made him sure of it._

_Iwaizumi’s lip trembled. He turned around and began packing his things._

_“Hope you enjoy your stupid new life with your new ‘real ace’.” He stormed out of the room. Oikawa collapsed on his bed and put his hand in his head and began to cry._

_The next time he had tried discussing it was after practice later that week. Coach had made him and Iwaizumi both stay behind to discuss officially passing on the captaincy. When they finished Oikawa changed hurriedly and ran up to catch up to Iwaizumi._

_“Iwa-chan! Iwa-chan!”_

_He kept walking and ignoring him._

_“Hajime please!”_

_Iwaizumi turned around at the sound of his first name and crossed his arms._

_“Make it fast Oikawa.”_

_“Hajime I’m sorry. I should have told you okay. But I didn’t and that was wrong of me please don’t stay mad at me. I don’t like it when we fight.”_

_Iwaizumi paused._

_“Fine. But what you said crossed a line.”_

_“Yeah I know and I’m sorry for that.”_

_“Fine.”_

_Iwaizumi turned around and began walking away slower. Oikawa gaped at him. Was that it? He needed to say something to make Iwaizumi stay._

_“Wait what about me?”_

_“What about you?”_

_“You said some pretty hurtful things too y’know! I want an apology from you for those.”_

_“Why should I apologize when it’s your fault.”_

_“Hey! You’re the one that started that argument. My letter had nothing to do with it.”_

_“No. Your letter had everything to do with it. This is all your mistake.”_

_“MY mistake!” Now Oikawa was getting angry again. He was hoping Iwaizumi would be more reasonable. They were both wrong and it wasn’t fair if Iwaizumi didn’t regret his words at all._

_“Hajime you can't just say those things and not apologize for them!”_

_“Oh yeah? I did. So what're you going to do about it? Run away?”_

_“No. Unlike you I don’t run from my problems.”_

_“No you just put on a fake smile and pretend that it was the other person’s fault, after all how could the great Oikawa Toru ever do something wrong! You always end up getting things to go exactly the way you want them with your slimy personality.”_

_“Hey! What’s that supposed to mean?”_

_“It means that you’re a trash human being.”_

_Iwaizumi had called him that before, but never with so much hate behind the words._

_“Well at least I don’t hide behind violence when I'm confronted with a problem. Some of us have actual people skills and aren’t stuck using others as a crutch for everything!”_

_“Oh you want to see violence?”_

_“Yeah go ahead and show me. Walking around thinking you’re so tough when you're actually the biggest failure of us all.”_

_Iwaizumi whipped his head around suddenly, unfortunately Oikawa flinched and tried to move back thinking a punch was coming. This movement caused him to trip and when he tried to regain his balance he crashed into Iwaizumi who thought he did it on purpose._

_They both began to kick and punch at each other. Oikawa had never been in a physical fight before but for all his bravado, he knew that neither had Iwaizumi. Eventually they felt each other being pulled away from each other and saw Hanamaki and Matsukawa holding them._

_“Whatever is going on between you guys needs to stop now. You're best friends for crying out loud!”_

_“I’m not friends with that slimy snake.”_

_“And I’m not friends with this violent brute.”_

_Hanamaki sighed and after staring at Matsukawa, he said that he was going to take Iwaizumi home and discuss this later._

_The rest of their time at school, Iwaizumi had either ignored Oikawa, or they both began spewing insults at each other, each insult worse than the last. Hanamaki and Matsukawa had to stay on guard to make sure it didn’t get physical again._

* * *

Oikawa grinned at his adorable kouhai. “Alright Tobio-chan. I eagerly await what you kids come up with. Now I have some shopping for my mom, and you have finals to study for. This was fun let’s do it again sometime before I leave.”

Kageyama nodded and as soon as he left, messaged Kindaichi and Kunimi the updates, waiting to see what would happen next.

* * *

“Iwaizumi-senpai. Do you want to come grocery shopping with me?” Kageyama asked Iwaizumi the next morning.

Kageyama had decided with the other two, that if Iwaizumi was going to be stubborn and not say anything, then they would just have to force him to meet Oikawa.

“Oh sure thing Kageyama. I’ll even pay as a thank you for letting me stay here.”

Kageyama nodded knowing it was pointless to argue with his senpai. They went and got the groceries, and as they were walking home, they saw Oikawa waiting with Kunimi and Kindaichi. Iwaizumi growled softly.

“Yahoo~ Tobio-chan how are you!”

“I’m doing well Oikawa-senpai.”

Kunimi looked between the two upperclassmen. Oikawa was trying to catch Iwaizumi’s eye and the latter was staring to the side trying his best to ignore Oikawa’s existence.

“Okay well. No one here is an idiot and we all know what the point of this is, so Iwaizumi-senpai I’m going to take those. Come on Kageyama you said you wanted help with math.” Kunimi grabbed the bags from a shocked Iwaizumi and the three first years walked the rest of the way to Kageyama’s house, hoping that it would work.

A couple of hours later, Iwaizumi walked into the house with red rimmed eyes. He saw the three of them waiting expectantly and ruffled their hair.

“You guys are good kids. But next time stay out of my business okay. Don’t do something like this again.”

They stared at Iwaizumi who walked straight into his room and noticed that Kageyama’s phone had lit up with a text message.

“It’s from Oikawa-senpai. It says: ‘Thanks for trying Tobio-chan. I’ll figure it out on my own now.’”

The three of them stared at each other despondently. Finals soon and graduation was in 2 weeks, if they didn’t get them to make up soon then they didn’t know what would happen.

* * *

Unfortunately, after that attempt, Iwaizumi almost always said no when Kageyama asked him to go out. Even Oikawa was a lot less cheerful and didn’t even try hiding his disappointment whenever Iwaizumi ignored him. It all came to head one day when Oikawa had had enough of the silent treatment and exchange of barbed insults when Iwaizumi and him actually ended up speaking, that he told Hanamaki and Matsukawa in the clubroom (with Kindaichi and Kunimi spying) that if Iwaizumi was going to be stubborn, then he didn’t care anymore and had changed his flight date to the day after graduation. Kunimi and Kindaichi told Kageyama that there was no point and that he should just give up too. 

Kageyama refused to give up. He spent the next two weeks trying to talk to Iwaizumi who was very good at avoiding him, and texting Oikawa who told him he just wanted to survive the last couple of weeks and then move on and forget everything. Both of the upperclassmen were becoming tired of the argument, but neither wanted to take the first step at reconciliation either. The words said and insecurities brought up from years of knowing each other, ran very deeply. 

Finally, the last day of school before graduation came. Karasuno had their graduation before Seijoh so Kageyama came home very wiped out after saying goodbye to his senpai. He walked into the living room and saw Iwaizumi standing there with his bags.

“Hey Kageyama. My parents should be coming home in a couple of hours. Thank you for letting me stay these few weeks. I enjoyed it.”

Kageyama looked at Iwaizumi. It hit him during his walk home that he wasn’t going to see him anytime soon once he went to Tokyo, and it would be even longer before he would see Oikawa again. The emotions grew until he felt himself burst into tears, much to Iwaizumi’s shock and concern.

“Kageyama are you okay?” He went over to his underclassman and grabbed his shoulders. To his surprise Kageyama attacked him with a tight hug and began speaking, his words barely visible amongst his sobs.

“Iwaizumi-senpai I’m going to miss you so much!”

“I’m going to miss you too. You and everyone else mean so much to me.”

“If we mean so much to you then why are you letting things end this way with Oikawa-senpai? No senpai listen to me!” Kageyama forged on when Iwaizumi tried to say something.

“I keep losing people. I know what it’s like to have people you love suddenly leave you. Or leave when you’re expecting them. I wish I could speak to them again. Iwaizumi-senpai what if Oikawa-senpai decides to stay in Argentina forever! What if the last time you see him, you had a huge fight? You won’t be able to live with the guilt. People leave all the time! But if you let Oikawa-senpai leave without telling him how much you’re going to miss him you’ll regret it.”

Finally, the dam that had been building within Iwaizumi’s heart burst and he collapsed on the floor crying as well.

“I know! Of course I know that! But I was so upset that I couldn’t think straight. And then we said those horrible things to each other, and my own damn pride and stubbornness kept getting in the way. I was too scared to forgive him because that would just mean that we’d get closer again and then he would leave me alone! Sure he’ll come visit but it’s not the same! I know Oikawa and he's going to keep chasing volleyball forever. I can't keep up with that and its better if I stop now than have him drop me out of his life in the future. I wouldn’t be able to take it if that happens.”

“Hajime if you really think that, then I will punch you again.”

Iwaizumi looked up and saw his best friend and brother, standing there with tears streaming down his own face. (Kageyama had called Oikawa on the way home and told him the door was going to be unlocked in a last attempt at reconciliation.)

Iwaizumi stared for a few more seconds, Kageyama waiting with bated breath at what he would do, before Iwaizumi launched himself at Oikawa and they both collapsed on the floor crying and hugging each other.

“I’m so sorry Toru I’m so sorry for everything. Please forgive me please don’t leave when you’re mad at me!”

“Iwa-chan! Of course I forgive you you dummy. I just wanted my best friend back. I’m sorry I every made you think that my dreams would get too big to include you. You’re the brother I never had, and I wouldn’t want anyone by my side except you.”

“It’s my fault. My own insecurities messed with my pride. I punched you Toru! I said horrible things and ruined our last weeks together!”

“I don’t care about any of that as long as I have my Hajime back.” They hugged each other tighter, sobbing and sobbing at their missed weeks, at the words said to each other, the punches thrown, and the fact that growing up meant changes that were inevitable. But inside his heart, Oikawa smiled, because he knew that with his brother on his side, no matter what side of the world he was on, he could handle anything.

Epilogue:

After they both finished crying, Oikawa held out his arm and grabbed Kageyama who was standing there awkwardly, dragging him down into the hug.

“Tobio-chan thank you for not giving up on us.”

“Yeah. Kageyama seriously you don’t know how much this means to me.”

Kageyama looked at both of them, tears in his eyes.

“You’re both like brothers to me. The big brothers I never had. I don’t have a lot of family so the ones I do have, I don’t want to lose.”

At that, they began crying again, but knew that things would be okay as long as they had each other.


End file.
